ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairies
A fairy is a small creature given to a witch or apprentice after they pass the Level 9 Exam. They start life in their Crystal Ball which is then given to the owner for her to stay in. Over time the fairy will go through three known stages. With proper attention and care a fairy will grow to do many things. Skills and Talents Growing up, a fairy learns many abilities. At first she will be given the basics, such as learning to hide from humans and behavior. She can also learn to disguise herself as her owner, but can only speak her own name until she reaches stage three, which also nets her the ability to change into her cat form. Fairies can do many basic tasks, like write and lift heavy items. They are generally only restrained by their own physical abilities. Appearance It is known that most fairies will resemble their owner (though not always), and have a pearled or pastel color-scheme to match. Baby and Child Stage This is the starting point of a fairy once she is born. She is about the size of a hand or half of it (depending on who may be holding her) and she has barely any developed limbs at this stage. She has detail-less hands, no visible legs or feet, and no mouth in sight. Her skin is pale and she has large eyes and blushed cheeks. She wears a simple dress with pleating along the bottom and a big collar. Teenager When a fairy is old enough, or changed by special means, she will become somewhat bigger and gain more of a body. Her blushing cheeks remain but are much smaller, as are her eyes. Her abilities do not seem to change in this stage, although she is a bit stronger. She wears a short dress with cuts on each sleeve to reveal a slightly darker material beneath it. On her chest is a big bright orb and she wears a white cap with pastel flaps, which match the booty-styled shoes. Adult This seems to be the final form of the fairy. Her colors become less pastel and more vibrant. Her frame becomes more shapely and she gets slightly bigger. Her hair and antennae lengthen. While the outfits tend to differ between fairy, they all seem to be revealing or "mature", except in the case of Baba, who is more reserved. In the anime, the girls fairies were not shown in this stage. However, it is possible they are as of the light novel. Trivia *''HeHe is the only fairy with a dark skin tone. '' **''It may possibly be tanned, as she was accused of dressing "not her age" during the first season. '' *''Originally, baby stage fairies did have mouth's depicted, this feature was removed during production. '' *''All of the fairies like to drink Oy! Cola . '' Gallery '' Lala.png|Majorika's yousei, Lala 100MEDIA_IMAG0014.jpg|Teenage Faries Peace!.png|Dodo Peace! Baba's kitty form.png|Baba Kitty 1.png|Watch out Majorika! 2.png|Ta-da~! Lala plays tennis.png|Lala playing Tennis Spy Lala.png|Lala in Cat Forn '' Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Yousei